Kingdoms of Love and War
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: Both InuYasha and Kagome's kingdoms hate each other and have been at war since long before they were born. But on one fateful day after a beating when Kagome runs from her home and meets the demon prince InuYasha himself, she is given the chance to rewrite history and maybe, just maybe fall in love with a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Welcome to my second fic for those who are wondering, no I have not given up on the story Pure Puppy Love, I just have writers block and I wanted to write this idea down.**

**Anyway, I don't own InuYasha.. sigh**

**Enjoy! Review, follow or fav,**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha huffed and looked angerly at his mother. "No." he said

"Prince InuYasha!" his mother exclaimed. "What did you just say to me?"

Inuyasha looked around the beautifuly decorated room. He loved the palace in which he lived, the smells were irresistable, the colours were vibrant, the whole city was happy and not a single person in the streets went hungry. InuYasha loved it there. He huffed again and folded his arms over his chest. "I said that I'm not going." he replied.

His mother sighed.**(A/N: in this story InuYasha is a youkai, but he looks like he would as a hanyou)** The last year had been hard on their whole family since her husband and then her son Prince Sesshomaru, heir to the thone had died in battle. It was the hardest on InuYasha though. Apart from loosing his best friend and brother as well as his father, he was now the new heir to the throne. Sesshomaru had spent his whole life preparing for the day he would become king, InuYasha had to be trained quickly for he would be crowned on the day of his eighteenth birthday, that was three weeks away.

Apart from training to become the new king, a few weeks before his corenation, he was to pick a wife to become queen when he was crowned. His mother, Izaoi had tried to find a girl whom he could take as a wife but he had driven them all off. She had brought hundreds of ladies to the castle to see if he liked any of them.

He had just a few hours ago driven off Lady Kikyo. After yelling at him for not getting to know any of the other girls, Izaoi was okay that he hadn't liked this one. She had been as entertaining as a clay vase.

But apologizing to Lady Kikyo's parents was the last thing on the queen's mind. She needed to find her son a wife and quickly. "But I'm sure you'll love Miss. Kagura." Izaoi insists.

"Mother! I just got rid of one woman, I don't want want to meet another. I want-"

"InuYasha. You will do this. You must marry a lady the day after you are crowned-"

"Mother, please, listen to-"

"I will not have anymore excuses InuYasha. You marry, end of disscussion!"

"Why? So I can have a son who will fight in the war against the south? No mother! I do not want to-"

"InuYasha, this is what you were born to do! As heir to the northern kingdom-"

"No, I-"

"InuYasha!"

"Mother-"

"InuYasha, this is your destiny."

"No mother-"

"Yes-"

"You never listen to me!" InuYasha exclaimed. His mother started to say something else but he had already dashed out of the room with his demon speed and raced to the stables to grab his horse.

* * *

One day later

Kagome ran from her castle as fast as possible cradling her hurt arm to her chest asnd feeling the blood pour down her cheek. She could already feel all the bruises forming over her body. She hated it at home. She was beaten constantly. She was the princess but because she was female, her younger brother was the heir to the throne.

Her father hated his first born was a girl and he only wanted sons. By the time her mother died, she had only given birth to one son, her brother Sota who he would never even dream of beating. Kagome looked back at the castle and kept running. She knew the guards would find her and her father would beat her again but she didn't care, she needed out of there.

Tears streamed down her face and soon she couldn't even see where she was going. She suddenly ran into something hard and she felt herself and the thing toppel over.

She blinked away her tears to see a young man, not much older than herself rubbing the back of his head. "I'm so sorry." she apologized.

He just looked at her, his eyes widdening. She looked down at herself and noticed the horrible state she was in. Her clothes were torn, her face, arms and torso were covered in blood and bruises. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked. She knew he didn't mean the fall.

She nodded slowly, "I'll be fine."

She tried to stand but her knees gave out and a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up and saw the face of the man she had bumped into. He was tall and tanned, his hair was a glistening white, done the way a samuri would wear his hair, his eyes were golden and she felt as if she were falling into them.

But then she noticed the two dog ears atop his head. "DEMON!" she yelped and struggled to get free of his grasp. Demons lived in the north, humans in the south.

He was from the north.

The thought terrfied her more than her father.

His hand shot over her mouth. "Shhhh, I won't hurt you! I swear." he said. "I want to help you."

He drew his hand off her mouth after this.

"H-h-help me?" No one ever wanted to help her.

He nodded. "Yes. I have medicine in my bag, let me help you." he insisted.

Carefully, she nodded and he brought her over to a white horse that was drinking from a nearby river. He opened the saddle bag and took out some ointement and badages. He sat her down by the stream and started dealing with a gash on her arm.

She leaned into the cool ointement. It felt nice. No one had ever been courageous enough to help her with her wounds her father inflicted so she never got them properly treated. She felt him wrap a bandage around her injured arm. She closed her eyes and she felt him rub some of the ointment on her cheek. After a few minutes of fixing up her smaller cuts her shut the lid on the ointment.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded and stood. "Well, I guess I'll be off-"

"No! Please! Stay for a moment sir!" she said quickly.

He looked at her curiously and sat. "Most people of this area would be begging me to leave at this point. Are you not scared of me miss?"

She shoke her head viciously. "No! You were kind to me! Why would I beg you to leave when you were kind?"

InuYasha stared at the girl. "You-you don't mind that I'm different? You're not scared?"

Kagome smiled shyly. "Actually I am a bit scared but not as much as before."

InuYasha smiled back. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

InuYasha stared at the beautiful girl. Who ever had beaten her deserverd to pay. Why would anyone hurt such a wonderful creature?

"I'm Kagome." she told him blushing.

"I'm InuYasha." he replied.

He saw her hesitantly look up and smile at him. "I like it." she said.

"You're very kind lady Kagome." he retorted. "But Kagome is a magnificent name."

She blushed a pretty shade of red. Never in his life had he thought he would actually be having a converstion with a southerner. Mother had told him that humans were dugusting worms. But Kagome wasn't, she was kind to him!

He watched her in curiousity as her gaze found it's way to his horse. Her gaze was sad, longing even.. "Do you like horses?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes! I used to ride all the time when my mother was alive. We would ride in the meadow, near the lake surronded by trees... But what am I blabbering about? I mean-"

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said cutting her off. "My brother and father just resently passed on."

"Oh InuYasha, I'm sorry."

He nodded when his demonic senses picked up the sound of rushing feet. It was a group of guards. They came crashing into the meadow and they all gawked at InuYasha.

"It's Prince InuYasha!" one exclaimed.

_'PRINCE?' _Kagome exclaimed mentally.

"He has captured Princess Kagome!"

_"PRINCESS?' _InuYasha mentally exclaimed.

Kagome saw all the men draw their swords, InuYasha's hand traveled down to the hilt of his sword and just as he was about to draw Kagome placed her hand on his arm. Her eyes were frantic.

"InuYasha! Run!" she exclaimed as the men charged at him.

InuYasha noiced that he was out numbered twenty to one. He nodded curtly and swung himself on his horse and before galloping away he looked at the raven haired beauty once more. "I will come back." he told her. "We will see each other again, have no fear Princess Kagome.

* * *

**TAADA! Anyway, review! Tell me if I should continue! Thanks guys! **

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I'm so sorry for not updating, screw exams, those bastard weak demons! Yeah, I had to write exams, then sleep for about a week to make up for staying up for three weeks until three am. **

**Rain: You're full of excuses Kaiyo.**

**Oh, right, I forgot. If you haven't been reading my other fics you don't know about the thorns in my side. Everyone meet Rain, Eli, Kai and Dan.**

**Rain: ...**

**What no sly comment today?**

**Rain: Nah, you've put these people through too much waiting, I'd say just write the chapter before one of them kicks your ass.**

**Thank you so much oh wise one! *eye roll***

**Anyway, I don't own InuYasha and enjoy the story!**

**P.S: R&R!**

* * *

"You stupid, insignificant brat!" Kagome's father, Naraku shouted as his hand slapped across her cheek sending her to the ground. "You run off as I'm disiplining you and my guards catch you with a demon!" Naraku grabbed her by the collar of her torn dress and ran his long nails across her already wounded cheek drawing blood. "The prince of demons no less! Never once did I think my daughter would sleep with a demon!"** (A/N: DEMON POX! If you get that referance I love you)**

He dropped her to the ground and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Father, I don't know what the guards told you but I did not-"

"Lies!" he snarled down at her. "Guards!" he barked. "Take the whore to her chambers!"

The guards picked her up by the arms rather roughly and half dragged, half carried a miserable Kagome to her bedroom which was on the highest floor of the place. They threw her into her room and locked the door behind them.

Kagome made no attempt to stop them, she just layed there in a heap and let tears roll pityfully down her cheeks. First her father had ripped off all the bandages InuYasha had carefully wrapped her wounds in, then beat her, called her miserable and overall horrible names, accused her of things she did not do in the first place, beat her some more and then sent her off.

It was a typical day in the life of Kagome.

"Someone as beautiful as you should not cry princess Kagome." said a voice from her window.

She looked up helplessly and saw none other than the demon she had met earlier that day. "Prince InuYasha!" she exclaimed.

In a second he was kneeling beside her, his finger pressed against her lips. "Shhh princess, if they caught me here, only God knows what they would do."

She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, I-"

She was cut off by his hand gentilly cupping her cheek. She took in a deep breath and dared to look at him. In the pale moonlight his silver hair glowed like a hallow of fresh snow shinning in the light of the sunrise. His head was tilted slight to the side, his big amber eyes shone with compassion and worry, all at once. She was completely captivated.

"You have done absolutely nothing wrong." He whispered as a small smile played on his lips. "Will you let me help you once more princess Kagome?"

She nodded and he picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed near the window. Out of his sleeve he took out another cream and roll of bandages. He worked quickly to cover the cuts with cream and only bandage wounds that could be hidden so she could not be accused of seeing him again.

When he was finished he sat beside Kagome on her bed and looked out at the cresent moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome asked him.

"I can think of prettier things." he replied with almost atomatically.

They sat for a moment of comfortable silence. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked him as innocently as she could.

"You needed my help."

"I meant in our kingdom."

"Oh." comes the demon's reply. "I-I-I needed to go somewhere to think for a while. My mother, she's forcing me to marry, I hate the idea."

"Of marrige?"

"No, no, it's not the idea of marrige I hate, it's the idea of marrying without-"

"Love." she finished for him and smiled up at him.

He smiled back at her gentilly. "Yes, I suppose that's it."

"I agree with you prince InuYasha." she said blushing slightly.

"It's alright to just call me InuYasha." he told her. "I don't like the formality."

She giggled. "Okay, InuYasha."

He flopped down on the bed in an un prince like manner and looked back up at her. "Might I ask you a question?"

"Yes, anything." she replied.

"Who is the one hurting you?"

She looked down at her folded hands that lay in her lap. "My father." she replied with. Tears flowed down her face. "He only wanted sons, not me, a pathetic weak girl!"

He sat straight up and took her hand, not knowing what else to do, prince training 101 hadn't covered this. "You should not let the things he says get to you Kagome, you seem strong and independant, that is a fine thing to be, and I promise, one day, I'll help you get revenge on your father."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You are more amazing than anyone I could ever fathom InuYasha."

He smiled again. "I could say the same thing about you. If my mother knew that there were people like you here I'm sure she would try her hardest to stop the war."

"I could not say the same about my father."

InuYaasha squeezed her hand. "That's alright Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart lift in her chest, no one had ever been this nice to her before. She absentmindedly leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt something warm grace her cheek, a hand but unlike when her father touched her, she did not flinch away. She leaned into his rough, clawed hand and sighed. "Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning tucked into her warm bed. She layed there for a moment and then smiled to herself as she sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. She headed for the door of her room, she jigged the knob but it was locked and sealed tight as a drum. She sighed and walked over to her desk and sat in the comfortable chair. On her desk was a small not that read:

_My dearest princess Kagome,_

_I'll be back at sundown, don't leave your room unless you must. Try and be safe._

_P.S: You're welcome._

_-InuYasha, prince of the north_

He had the neatest handwriting that she had ever seen from a boy, it must have been the years of practice that came from being a prince. She sighed and looked out the window, her stomach growling from her lack of food.

"I'll be here waiting InuYasha, you can count on that." she whispered softly putting her head between her hands.

* * *

**SO?! Worth the wait or do you still wanna kill me? Next chapter will be up soon and oh I got 11 reviews on the first chapter so WOW thanks you guys! If I get at least six reviews, I'll update the story sometime this week, if not well I guess you'll have to wait another two-three weeks, I can find other ways to amuse myself... Sigh, not really but whatever, thanks again guys, I loved all the last reviews so R&R you know you want to... :P**

**Thanks again guys,**

**-Kaiyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Is it just me or have you noticed all the InuYasha fanfiction writers have dropped off the face of the earth? I haven't had a story update in ages... Anyway I reseived 7 reviews so as promised... you get the next chapter:) I have to make it up to you in some way since I didn't update in weeks... Not feeling the whole long intro on this one so yeah, R&R.. I'll be waiting here pretending I have friends.**

**Anyway, ENJOY.**

**I don't own InuYasha, obviously.**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

InuYasha crept through the window a few hours after the sun set below the horizon so it was pitch black at his arrival. He had no idea how a demon assain had never been able to get in to the castle, it was almost too easy. He slipped into her room and looked around, his demontic senses already adjusting to his surroundings in her sweet smelling room.

He looked around and saw her laying face down on the bed. He carefully made his way over and touched her shoulder. She woke from her sleep with a jolt and flinched away from his hand.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness. He noted dried tears painting her pale cheeks

"It's me princess." he said in a soothing tone.

Her face atomatically relaxed and she stood and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought they'd caught you! You said you'd be back at sunset!" she whispered in his ear, her frame shaking. He noticed new tears were falling down her cheeks now and he noticed she was desperately trying to hide them. She was crying... for him?

He slowly wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and gentilly grasped her hair and pulled her head into his shoulder. "Shhhh Kagome. It's okay, nothing happened, I'm right here. I'm here." he whispered back.

"I was scared." she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She nodded and he pushed her away from him slightly and gave her a small smile. "No beatings?"

She shoke her head. "No, I've been in here all day."

He ran his fingers through her ebony tresses. She leaned her head into his hand which was rough and calused but soothing at the same time. He gentilly took his hand away from her face and picked her up and sat on the bed, plopping her gracefully in his lap.

He noted a blush that was crawling into her cheeks. He grinned at this. "InuYasha, what're you doing?"

He just smiled at her. "You've been in your room all day, you probably haven't eaten since mid day yesterday, you must be famished."

She sighed. "I am a little hungry but what can you do about-"

Without a word he drew out a box covered in silk cloth and handed it to her. "Here, I had to go home and get you this, I thought you might need it, that's why I was late."

She took the package into her hands and carefully unwrapped it, letting it reveal samples of all kinds of foods she had never seen before. She eagerly picked up what looked like a rice ball and stuffed it in her mouth. InuYasha chuckled at her antics and leaned back against the headboard of her bed so he could watch her more clearly.

Kagome leaned back into him as well as soon as she had finished eating only minutes later. "Thank you so much InuYasha. No one has ever cared for me like that."

InuYasha absentmindedly played with her hair and rubbed her upper back while she sat in his lap as her tried to distinguish her scent. It was beautiful, intoxicating even. He smirked to himself. "Kagome." he said.

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"I think you're beautiful."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, but I'm really not, I can't remember what it's like to look in the mirror and see someone who has no cuts or bruises staining their skin."

InuYasha took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look him in the eye. "You are a beautiful person, inside and out." Her blush deeped as he said this so he continued. "But I fret my dear Kagome that I cannot keep coming to see you, knowing that one day I may come to find your father has done something unspeakably horrible to you. You see, you are the only person whom I've really thought to care for and I do not think I could bear that. I cannot keep coming here."

"Oh." Kagome whispered. Her head dropped and she twidled her thumbs. "I see, I mean our kingdoms are at war and it should be out of the question to see each other, let alone be friends."

InuYasha skoke his head. "No Kagome, I do not want to stop seeing you."

"But you said-"

"I said I cannot keep coming here, I never said I wished to stop seeing you princess Kagome."

"I don't follow InuYasha."

He took a deep breath. "Come home with me Kagome."

Her head shot up and her mouth dropped open.

* * *

**R&R! I hope you liked it! I might add another chapter tonight because this one was rather short.**

**Keep being an awesome audience!**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry about not updating when I said I would but I realised that I had a math test the next day so I had to do some major cramming. For those who keep asking me, "how long is this story gonna be?" I really don't know, could be another five chapters could be another twenty, just keep posted and enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Anyway, I'm in a rather pissy mood as of now so if that reflects in the chapter, let me apologize in advance. So yeah, how was Valentine's day for everyone, I spent it with my books because everyone know fictional men are better than real ones. So I really don't have much to say, Dan, Rain, Eli and Kai are gone for the day, *grumble grumble* reason why I'm pissy. Someone took away MY laptop so I had to restart this chapter and the boys are on my laptop so... sigh. I miss them but don't tell Rain that, it'll only double his ego and we don't want that. His big head is already swollen as it is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter,**

**I don't own InuYasha, my boys *COUGH COUGH RAIN* already drive me up the wall.**

**ENJOY**

**-Kaiyo**

**P.S. : OH YEAH! Do you guys like my icon? Drew it myself:D**

**Sorry, continue on...**

* * *

_Flashback/Last time_

_"Oh." Kagome whispered. Her head dropped and she twidled her thumbs. "I see, I mean our kingdoms are at war and it should be out of the question to see each other, let alone be friends."_

_InuYasha skoke his head. "No Kagome, I do not want to stop seeing you."_

_"But you said-"_

_"I said I cannot keep coming here, I never said I wished to stop seeing you princess Kagome."_

_"I don't follow InuYasha."_

_He took a deep breath. "Come home with me Kagome."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Kagome stared at the demon before her. "InuYasha..." she whispered. "InuYasha, I-I-I can't."

InuYasha spun her around so she was facing him and took her hands in his. He saw that she looked scared, confused but maybe even mildly happy. "Kagome," he whispered. "I just don't want you to be hurt anymore."

She tried to smile up at him but instead her lip just quivered. She wanted to say yes, to go back with InuYasha and forget about this place but at the same time her entire being was pleading for her to say no. She knew the demons would never accept her, a weak human girl and she knew that when her father found out that it would put her kingdom in terrible danger. Besides, she had only known this demon for a few meger days, how could she be sure that she could trust him?

"InuYasha, you've been very kind to me but you know that I can't."

InuYasha started to stroke her hair, as if he hadn't heard what she had just said. "Kagome, I know you're scared. Sacred of him, my people and maybe even me but I have to get you away from here. I know a place that we can hide you, I'll take good care of you, I swear. I could take better care of you then he ever could."

"InuYasha..."

"You'll be my secret. No one else will ever know you're there, trust me."

She watched as his fluffy dog ears had drooped at his diminishing lack of courage over their conversation. She cupped his cheek and sighed. "InuYasha, I do trust you."

"Then come with me." he said squeezing her hands beneith his.

"It's not that easy InuYasha."

"I swear, I'll protect you with my life. Nothing will ever hurt you here or there ever again, just please, come with me."

"Okay." she whispered. "Okay, I will."

He let out a breath of relief and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll go make preparations for your arrival." he said carefully shifting her off of him and standing. "I'll be back at dark for you tomorrow."

All Kagome could do was smile up at him as she layed down against the soft covers of her bed, "I'll miss you."

He nodded, "Rest well, pack a few things you'll need and I'll be back before you know it."

She was about to nod, but before she could he had vanished. She layed back into her pillow, still smiling softly, well that was, until she heard a masculan voice bellow her name, "KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome lay in a heap on the dining room floor. She didn't cry, although the pain in her hand hurt like hell. Her father had gotten drunk with his friends Lord Hakudoshi and Duke Onigumo last night. The two treat their daughters worse than her and they are always suggesting new ways to disipline her.

She looked down at the burn mark on the palm of her left marrying hand and a tear slid down her face as she remembered what had happened just hours previous.

_Flashback_

_"Slept with a demon you say?" Kagome heard Onigumo say from the doorway. She cringed, not liking where this was going._

_"Yes." she heard her father Naraku said bitterly._

_"Well, if she's going to act like a demon whore, you might as well treat her like one." Hakudoshi said._

_Kagome's breath hitched, she knew what Hakudoshi did too his subjects who were supposedly lovers of demons._

_Naraku chuckled though, he was clearly drunk as hell. "I think you're right Hakudosi." he replied._

_Kagome clutched on to the wall for support. "InuYasha! I need you, help me!" she mentally exclaimed. "Help me please!"_

_"Oh Kagome." her father's voice purred in a deadly fashion. "Where are you sweetheart?"_

_She wanted to cry and run but she knew that they would catch her and only make things worse than what they were. As slowly as she could she walked into the dining room and saw the kit Hakudoshi usually took with him if anyone needed punishing. _

_She whimpered._

_In the kit was a long rod and all the letters from the alphabet that could attach to it that were made of metal. Kagome watched Naraku pick up the first letter D and screw it on to the rod. Onigumo came up behind her and grabbed her, forcing her over to the fire place. Hakudoshi has gone to get a bucket of water and when he came he kicked her in the back of her leg, forcig her to kneel. Naraku came over and put the first letter over that fire, Onigumo held her hand down when she trued to squirm from his grasp. The letter came out of the fire, burning an orangish red, Kagome braced herself as she felt the letter press against her palm yet she still cried out from the shock of the pain._

_Letter after letter, Nraku finally finished leaving the letters, D-E-M-O-N-W-H-O-R-E forever branded to the palm of her hand which she had one day hoped a man would place a ring on her finger and take her away from there. No man would take her now._

* * *

Kagome looked out of the window and saw the sun just beginning to sink behind the horizon. It took all of her will power but she forced herself to stand and go and pack things for her new life with InuYasha. He'd be furious about the mark, she knew that much for sure but right now she couldn't worry about that. She cradled her hand to her chest and made her way back to her room.

When she arrived, she closed the door, locked it and grabbed a bag from the corner of her room and started piling things into it. She grabbed a few simple but slightly torn dresses, a hair brush a pair of flat shoes and the necklace her mother hand given her right before she had died. She grabbed a few other things and then sat on her bed to wait for her demon.

Only minutes after the sun had completely set behind the clouds, she heard a snarl from her window. She looked up to see a fuming InuYasha.

"What did he do?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome, even though it hurt, sat on her hand. "I don't know what you're-"

"DAMN IT KAGOME! I CAN SMELL YOUR TEARS FROM MILES AWAY!"

Kagome flinched back at his tone. His face softened dramatically. "Kagome...please." he said.

Hesitantly she took out her hand and showed it to him, new tears falling down her face out of shame. His featured darkened. "That son of a bitch." he hissed. "I'll teach him a lesson he won't ever forget!"

Kagome stood and rushed in front of him before he could get to the door, "No, please! InuYasha, I don't want you to be hurt!"

He looked down at her and his rage faded away. He sighed and drew her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"It's okay." she resured him.

He drew away and ripped her sleeve off her already tattered dress and wrapped it around her hand. "I'll take care of it when we get home." he told her.

She nodded and grabbed her bag from the bed and slung it over her shoulder with her good hand. InuYasha stopped her. "We need to mask your scent." he murmered.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"...Yes." she replied hesitantly.

Slowly he took her right wrist and cut her wrist open with his teeth. Before she could react he did the same to his and pressed their wrists together. After a minute he let their wrists drop and he smiled apologetically at her. "Demon scent is much stronger, I give you some of my blood and it appears to demons as if you're a demon."

"Oh." she whispered.

He gave her a smile. "Let's go, you're ready."

* * *

He carried her on his back and ran a demonic speed back to his home, it was a thrilling yet terrifying experiance all at once. She clung on for dear life which she could have sworn caused him to grin. When they got to the border of the two kingdoms, it became a matter of stelth to get her to the castle. He ducked behind walls, buildings, trees, ppretty much anything to get her to his home.

When they arrived at the castle, InuYasha to her surprise, started to climb the side wall, narrowly missing the guards. It took all she had not to cry out in fear.

When they got to the top floor of the palace, InuYasha pushed them both through and open window and set Kagome on her feet. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked.

"Are you joking? That was terrifying!" she whispered back.

He chuckled and took her right hand, leading her down the hallway. She had no idea where they were going and the darkness didn't help. InuYasha stopped upretly causing Kagome to walk into him.

He looked both ways, his curtain of white hair moving like waves before he streched out his hand and pressed it against one brick in the wall.

To her surprise, the wall swung open and InuYasha lead her into the large room behind it.

It was beautiful, the walls were made of brick and torches light up the room, there was a bed dressed in silk sheets with twenty pillows, a tub in the corner with a curtain hanging around it for privacy, and a wardrobe filled with beautiful and simple dresses. She threw her arms around him. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

He grinned. "I found this place as a kid, no one else knows of it. I know you'll be safe here and I know that I'll take good care of you."

She smiled and he escorted her over to the bed. He sat her down and grabbed a bucket from the tub and fillled it with water, grabbed bandages from the top of the wardrobe and came back over to her and dressed her hand with bandages.

"Thank you." she said when he had finished.

He nodded. "No problem." She yawned. "You should rest." he stated.

She nodded back and crawled into the bed and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. She drew in a shaky breath as she felt him crawl in next to her and wrap his arm around her waist. After a minute, she got used to him there and leaned back into him. She felt him chuckle.

She grinned to herself. For the first time in ages, she felt safe and at home.

* * *

**I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that to Kagome but isn't InuYasha adorable? The next chapter will be up shortly maybe tomorrow or in the next couple of days. IF I get over 7 reviews. Which reminds me, I adore all of your reviews, they make me really happy. So yeah R&R and I'll see you guys soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Kaiyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Here's the next chapter, it's probably going to be a filler but it should be rather fluffy! I don't have much else to say except thanks for the lovely reviews and to R&R! OH yeah, I don't own InuYasha, obviously.**

**Enjoy,**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked around the unfamilar room. It took her a minute to remember the previous night. She shifted into a sitting position, struggling against the blankets that were tightly wrapped around her body. As she sat up she cried out after putting weight on her burned hand. She cradled her left hand with her right and sighed.

It was then she noticed that InuYasha was no where to be seen. She sighed once more and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pretty long sleeved green dress. Carefully removing her tattered dress from her bruised body, she pulled on the new dress. Moving toward her bag she took out her hairbrush and ran it through her slightly knotted hair. When she finished sh took out her mother's necklace and put it on.

It had been years since she last wore the necklace. When she did it only enraged her father and reminded him of his wife's death which made him hit her harder than usual. She learned to stop wearing it after a while.

"You look beautiful." came a voice from behind her.

Kagome whirled around and smiled warmly at her demon. "Thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled back. "I brought you breakfast." he said handing her a box like the one he had brought her at her home. She nodded in thanks and sat on the bed. He sat across from her and watched her dig into the food.

She smiled at him in thanks when she finished and flopped back on to the bed. He layed beside her and propped himself on his elbow, carefully stroking her left hand. She reached up and despite him giving her a warning growl, began to scratch his ears.

Kagome knew that touch an Inu Youkai's ears were how they showed appreciation or how they showed love from a potential mate.

"Kagome, you shouldn't do that." he growled grabbing her wrist.

"Why?" she asked, they were friends, surely he wouldn't take it the other way. She wanted to thank him.

"I know you're trying to say thank you but... my instints..."

She smiled warmly at him and scratched the base of his ears. His eyes closed and a purr like growl exited his mouth.

"Mmm, 'Gome..." he muttered sinking into the pillow beside her.

"Do you like that?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

He whimpered helplessly. Kagome giggled, what would her people have done if they knew that all they had to to win the war between the demons was to scratch behind their ears.

Her fingers moved to the top of his ears and rubbed the inside of his ears. "'Gome..." he moaned.

Her rubbing became harder and his purring got louder.

"Kagome, you better stop..." he managed to choke out.

"Why?" she asked playfully scratching the base of his ears once more.

Without warning his eyes shot open flashing back from gold to red and he pinned her beneith him. Her eyes shot open in shock. He didn't notice her surprise. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck and he began nipping her gentilly right below the ear. The shock mixed with a jolt of pleasure coarsed through her body and she manged to continue scratching his ears, trying to calm him down.

Slowly his nips became soft kisses and they started trailing down her neck then up again. "Mmm, Kagome." he whispered.

She knew she had brought this on and that she should feel guilty but she didn't, she only wanted to feel the pleasure he was giving her.

Her fingers wove throught his hair began to massage his scalp.

Suddenly InuYasha drew back. "This is wrong." he told her. "We shouldn't let this go any further."

Kagome frowned at him. "But we weren't doing anything wrong." she said blinking at him innocently.

"I'm a demon, you're a human, friendship should have been out of the question and now... UGH! I want to make you my mate!" he growled.

"InuYasha..." she breathed.

"I've never felt like this around anyone! I want you to be mine but that's wrong, so wrong and I shouldn't want you but I do! And if we did mate, God knows what they would do to you if anyone found out!"

"InuYasha, it's okay." she whispered pushing his bangs out of his face. She knew what mating was, it didn't have to be sexual, he would mark her by biting her and then no one else could have her. It was forever, a permantent mark. And what happened after the male claimed the female was up to them.

His eyes searched her face. She nodded at him and before she could blink his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss and letting her breath his face buried once more in the crook of her neck and after a minute of him kissing her right at the base of her neck she felt his fangs sink into her flesh.

She bit her lip, careful not to cry out in case she were to startle him and force him to stop. She felt his fangs stop digging into neck and his tongue start licking up all the blood that was flowing from her neck. "Mine." she heard him growl over and over.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm yours."

Another purr like growl exited his mouth and his arms wrapped around her waist and his purring grew louder when she started scratching his ears once more, her neck was pulsing and her mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what had just happened and the fact that she was now mated to an Inu Youkai.

* * *

Souta, Naraku's heir stormed into Naraku's chamber and slammed the door shut after him. He had just gotten home from a mission that his father had deployed him on to find the castle in a panic. His older sixteen year old sister was missing after her father had supposedly branded her like a farmer would a cow for slaughter.

"Naraku!" Souta hissed.

Naraku looked up from his studies, obviously calmer thwan the rest of the castle. "Souta." he replied in a snarl.

"Where is my sister!?" Souta growled.

"Probably with her demon lover." Naraku hissed.

"A demon forced himself on Kagome?!" Souta growled furiously.

"Yes." Naraku said deviously. "Yes he did."

Souta's eyes narrowed at his father. "Are you not going to do anything?! A monster has your daughter!"

"She is not my concern Souta, she is nothing to me compared to you."

Souta growled again. "If you aren't going to do anything you coward, then I WILL!" he yelled and stormed from the room, his mind only set on the thought of killing the demon that had taken his sister.

* * *

**Did you like it? Ohhhh Souta's angry! What will happen next? I'll write the next chapter soon, **

**Until next time, **

**-Kaiyo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys! Anyway, apparently my last chapter was crap so I apologize, I'll try and make this one better even though you should know that it's 5:15 in the morning and I'm tired as hell so if that reflects, sorry.**

**I don't have much to say except I don't own InuYasha and that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

InuYasha couldn't believe himself. He stared at the human girl beside him and grimanced, he had dug them into a deep hole that was for sure.

What had he been thinking, mating Kagome!? She was a fragile weak human and the mating mark was permanent. What if a demon found out? They would kill her! The thought made him snarl. No one would touch his mate.

He shoke his head. What was he thinking!? His mother fully expected his to marry and mate a demon in less than three weeks, what was he going to do!?

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gave his a small smile and kissed him quickly before closing her eyes once more and snuggling into her mate.

He stared down at her before a small smile played at his lips. He'd find a way out of mating a demon and he would tell his mother about his Kagome. He needed to if he wanted him and his beautiful mate and himself to be happy.

He bend down, pushed her hair away from her ear and whispered, "I love you."

He saw her grin and he kissed her forehead before swinging out of the bed then he straightened his clothes. Her eyes followed him and he smiled resuringly at her. "I'll be back later." he told her before he squeezed her hand and left the chamber.

* * *

InuYasha hadn't been this happy in ages, his mind kept wandering over to his mate, his Kagome. He looked out of the window he was passing by and saw it must be about mid day. It was a beautiful day, he wished Kagome could come see the sight with him.

_But she has to be hidden._ He reminded himself. _Or they'll take her away from you._

He snarled. No one would take her from him.

_She must be hungry._ he thought as his feet carried him over to the large kitchen downstairs.

"InuYasha!" exclaimed two voices behind him as he piled fruit into a basket for his Kagome. He froze.

Oh no,

He hid the basket behind his back and turned with a fake smile on his face. "Kouga, Shippo." he greeted.

"What are you up to InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"Uhhhh nothing!" he exclaimed.

Kouga grinned. "Good, cause you're in for the surprise of a lifetime."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Come on, we'll show you!" Kouga said.

InuYasha followed his best friend Kouga and Kouga's adopted brother Shippo as they lead him down the hall to the thrown room. They seemed happier than usual.

InuYasha entered the thrown room after his friends and his mouth dropped open.

_Oh fuck!_ InuYasha thought, _This is not good! This cannot be happening!_

There, talking to his mother was a princess. The princess his mother had told him about earlier that week before he had met his mate.

Princess Kagura.

"Fuck." he breathed out.

"Don't you wish you could?" Kouga whispered back.

InuYasha didn't know if he wanted to barf or punch Kouga in the face for thinking he could be loyal to anyone other than his mate. Oh of course no one knew about his mate but himself so he resisted that urge.

His mother caught sight of him and smiled at him. He glared back.

Izayoi cleared her throat. "InuYasha, this is Princess Kagura."

"Pleasure." he spat giving her a bow.

"Princess Kagura, this is my son InuYasha."

"Lovely." she retorted curtsying.

"InuYasha, would you mind taking Kagura up to her room? The guest room on the top floor will do." Izayoi said handing him Kagura's bag.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a bellboy." he growled throwing it down to the ground.

His mother scowled at him and he rolled his eyes and picked up Kagura's bag and handed it back to him. "Take her upstairs." Izayoi hissed.

InuYasha rolled his eyes but then stopped dead in his tracks. "What room?" he choked out.

"The guest room, top floor InuYasha."

His eyes widdened, but that room was right near Kagome!

* * *

Souta stormed into the weaponary store of the town, like everything else in his kingdom, it was falling apart. When he walked in he first saw a woman cleaning an over sized boomerang and a man sharpening the metal bit of a staff. He cleared his throat and the man looked at him with an amused look.

"What are you doing here boy?" the man asked. "Aren't you a bit young to join the war?"

Souta glared at them he was nearly sixteen, the age most boys joined the war was at twelve, he didn't look **_that_ **young.

The woman elbowed the man. "Miroku! Don't deny us customers! We need as much buisness as we can get!"

"Sorry Sango, you're right." The man, Miroku said.

"I'm not here to buy something." Souta said. "Word has it that you two are very good with demon slaying and demon hunting."

This time the woman, Sango narrrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"My sister has been taken by a demon, I need to find her and bring her back."

"We don't do that kind of thing anymore." Miroku told him.

Souta drew out a small sack of gold and handed it to Miroku. "I need your services Monk Miroku and Demon Slayer Sango."

Miroku opened the bag. "This-this where did you get all this money?!" he asked.

Souta smiled, "I am Prince Souta, the girl who has been taken is my sister, Princess Kagome."

Sango looked in the sack and gasped. "We could buy a house Miroku." she whispered. "And start a family like you wanted."

Miroku nodded at her then at Souta. "What's the plan your highness?"

Souta smiled. "We dress up like demons and find my sister in the city and slay whoever has taken her."

Miroku nodded. "I can desguise our sent and make us look more demon like."

Souta nodded. "Good."

* * *

InuYasha hoped that Kagura wouldn't notice that he held his breath as they walked passed the entrance to Kagome's chamber. He had been praying the whole way up that Kagura's nose wasn't keener than everyone else's here. He was praying for his mate's safety, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Just like a nightmare, Kagura stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed rather rushed.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. "You're hidding something." she hissed. "And I am going to figure out what." she said as she stepped into her room and slammed the door.

InuYasha gulped.

* * *

**Okay, chapter done. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	7. Chapter 7

_******IMPORTANT******_

**Hello all. Okay, here's the thing, all this morning I've been getting messages about spelling mistakes, how fast paced the story is and that I should really just stop writing this.**

**Okay, if you like my story skip this but if you don't read ahead.**

**I have a slight problem with people like this, I respect your critisum but if you ramble on just to hurt my feeling, I think we have a problem.**

**1) I am a young developping author, I'm not a fucking dictionary I do not spell everything correctly, if you don't like my spelling, ignore it or get the hell off my story.**

**2) YES, my story is fast paced. It's fanfiction. I really do not have the time to develop highly intelligent plot lines full of suspence when I'm busy writing my own novels and really my fanfictions are just thoughts that wander through my head and I feel the need to share with this fandom. **

**3) Thank you so much those 4 anons who told me I was a terrible writer and that I should stop because I'm a shitty writer. For your information, not that it's any of your buisness but I write my own novels that I do actually develop characters and themes and plots and it's kind of my life. So ouch. Thank you so much. If you really want to tell me I'm a terrible writer, say it off anon asswipe.**

**Thanks to these reviews I am considering discontinuing this story, maybe when I cool off I'll reconsider.**

**Thank you to those who actually like my writing**

**Sincerly,**

**-Kaiyo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry for the freakout earlier but I got really angry ya know? Sorry, gomen, sorry, gomen. *Sigh* I'm not really an angry person and because of that I guess I'll take all the negative reviews I got and use them as positively as I can. By the way, I want to thank all those people who boosted my confidance by their positive reviews, it's you guys who I'm writing this for and I owe you all so much, so THANK YOU.**

**Rain: Hey Kaiyo.**

**What do you want?**

**Rain: well, Kaiyo I love you, you know that right? I think you're pretty great I mean, you created me for God's sake I owe you a lot and those bastards shouldn't have said those things to you, I need you so that I can live in a world you created.**

**Rain...**

**Rain: I owe you Kaiyo.**

**I love you Rain.**

**Dan and Kai: HUGS EVERYONE!**

**GAHHH!**

**Eli: Kaiyo is being smothered in hugs right now so yeah, she doesn't own InuYasha and we hope you guys like the story.**

**P.S: Thanks for the encouragement guys.**

**Lots of love,**

**-Kaiyo, Rain, Eli, Kai and Dan**

* * *

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Kagura's door. What gave her the right to uncover such a dangerous secret as his Kagome was? No. She would never uncover Kagome, he wouldn't allow it. He would protect Kagome with his life and no one could stop him from doing such.

Everything was moving so fast, had he really only met this girl days ago? It felt like he had known her all his life, his father had told him that though when he was younger that when he found his soulmate, or mate in general that he would be drawn to her as soon as he met her.

His mother obviously didn't understand that.

Kagome would be his life now, whether he was in his right mind when he mated her or not, he just had to find some way to make it work.

He walked down the hall, furiously looked around and opened the wall. He was greeted by a pair of arms around his neck and a pair of soft lips against his. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and kissed her back. "Her Kagome." he whispered.

"Hey yourself." she said pressing her forehead to his.

"Kagome, something is wrong." he whispered.

"Wrong?" she asked.

"My mother brought a princess here, she's on to you."

Kagome's eyes widdened.

"Don't worry Kaggie. I will never ever let anything happen to you, I just had to warm you, but I swear no one will touch you."

"Maybe you should take me home." Kagome whispered.

"Never." InuYasha growled possesively. "I can never let that bastard hurt you again."

Kagome whimpered. "But if they find me-"

"They won't. Kagome, listen to me sweety my new duty is to protect you. I promise this will work out, I know you're scared but I can't let you go back there, if you got hurt mate I wouldn't be able to feel as if it was my fault."

"We're in a mess, aren't we?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah." InuYasha replied. "But just let me take care of it Kaggie, when it's over we really can be together."

"Maybe things would have been better if we hadn't met that day-"

"No, don't say that, everything's going to be okay." he whispered pressing his calused hand on her soft cheek.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He hugged her back. "Me too Kagome, me too."

* * *

Two days passed. Kagura looked both ways before stepping hallway and stepped into it. InuYasha and that desusting scent were still in the air. She could easily follow it.

She was a lady, her mother always thought using her nose to solve things was wrong but she had never believed that. All demons had a good sense of smell.

Kagura was glad InuYasha and his mother were out for the day in the city, he couldn't interfere with her investigation.

She followed the smell of InuYasha down the hall, it lead her right to a wall, how odd.

A sudden high pitched sound made her ears perk up. It sounded like singing. It was coming from behind the wall. Singing behind the wall?

That was impossible, unless the wall was fake.

Kagura drew out her fan weapon from her belt of her kimono and got ready to strike.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, singing a song softly and hugged InuYasha's robe to her body. She thought of the memory of him giving it to her early that morning.

_Flashback_

_The wall opened and Kagome saw her demon stride into her hidden chamber. Instead of wearing his red robe, he was wearing a white robe with a huge fluffy. He looked older and handsome. She noticed in his left arm he cradled the top of his red robe. She greeted him with a hug and a soft kiss. He embraced her with his right arm, her face buried in his fluffy._

_"What's with the robe change?" she asked him._

_"It was my brother's robe. I have to go out into the city with mother." he whispered. "When we're out, I'm going to tell her about you."_

_"InuYasha, are you sure-"_

_"It'll be okay, trust me. I'm just going to tell her that I've met the woman of my dreams and that us being together may end the war."_

_"Right, but you'll first have to tell her you have kept me in your house for the past few days and that my father has no idea where I am." she said trying to hide her nerviousness. They had both desided his mother had to find out so that InuYasha wouldn't be forced to marry someone who wasn't his mate._

_InuYasha chuckled lightly. "Exactly, I'll have a fun time explaining that but if it means being with you, it'll be worth it."_

_Kagome laughed lightly then her features darkened. "What if she rejects the idea of us together InuYasha?"_

_"Then I'll run away with you into the forest and we can have our own life together."_

_"Okay." Kagome nodded. "As long as I'm with you."_

_"Forever." he whispered touching the mating mark. Lightly toching her cheek he handed her the top of his robe of the fore rat. "I don't want to leave you here Kaggie, because if you get in trouble I won't be here so take this, wear it until I get back so I know you're safe."_

_Kagome nodded and let him help her secure the robe around herself. "Thanks InuYasha."_

_"I do it because I love you."_

_Kagome smiled. "Yeah, me too."_

_InuYasha tugged a red tie from his sleeve. "Wanna help me put up my hair? I'd do it but my claws get in the way."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and turned him around. Her fingers dug into his scalp and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Easy." she remarked._

_He sighed. "A mere human bested I, the great InuYasha."_

_"Oh great InuYasha, I cower in fear." she said with a laugh._

_He laughed and kissed her lips. "I'll see you soon mate."_

_"Yeah, be safe."_

_"You too."_

_With that she watched her samurai walk out of her room with a wave and she smiled to herself._

_End flashback._

She was nervous, how would his mother react? Would she approve? Disapprove? Disown her son? Have her killed? She hadn't the slightest clue.

Kagome started singing a little louder and she closed her eyes, hugging his robe to her chest.

It was then the wall the hid her from the rest of the castle exploded.

Kagome looked up and saw a woman with a fan standing in the entrance.

"Human scum!" Kagura yelled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

InuYasha's mother watched him with tears in her eyes. Her boy had fallen for a human. A tear slid down her cheek.

InuYasha took her hand. "Mother, I love this woman with my whole heart. Please just meet her, our love could be the key to ending the war."

"InuYasha you should have told me."

"I know it's just Kagome and I were scared."

"Her name is Kagome?"

InuYasha nodded.

"That's a beautiful name."

It took InuYasha a moment before he realized his mother was accepting her and him together.

He brought his mother into a hug. "Thank you." he whispered.

All the sudden a sharp pain errupted in his chest. He knew what it meant. Kagome was in danger.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**That's it, bye guys!**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all, if you've been reading my intros, you've probably come to know Rain, Eli, Dan and Kai, they're my boys and I love them to death but because they are all from different stories I always rush around trying to write each one and it is hell let me tell you that is not fun top that off with fanfiction and wow, that's a lot so because the internet is such a great helpful place I am creating a poll so that you guys can help me out, it'll let me write more stories on the website so really all I want is you guys to go and vote on this poll intitled, "Which boy would you rather date?" I want you to pick a boy based on their personality as to which you prefer and whoever wins will be the one I write about the most so I can focus on that and my fanfictions, options will be at the bottom of this story. **

**Thanks guys.**

**Rain: Psssst! Pick me!**

**Kai: Idiot, I'm clearly the best option!**

**Dan: Come on guys, pick me, I'm cute!**

**Eli: But I'm the nice guy!**

**Oh sigh, this will be a long night. Vote please, it'll benefit you if you like my stories and it takes five seconds of your life.**

**I do not own InuYasha, this chapter will probably be rather short but regardless enjoy the story.**

**-Kaiyo**

**P.S: there are many more chapters to come even though it may not seem that way, at least five.**

* * *

"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed.

His heart started racing so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears. She was in trouble, he could feel it. How could he have let this happen?

His eyes flashed red, adrenaline pumped through his veins as his eyes stopped flashing and remained in their red state, his pupils dark blue. His claws lenghtened and purple stripes appeared on his face. His fangs grew so they hung out out his mouth even when it was closed. He knew in this state he was leathel and he _would _kill the person harming his mate.

He leapt out of the carage that was carring himself and his mother back to the castle and he started to run. Rocks and twigs dug into his bare feet but he paid no attention to this he just ran as fast as he could.

Kagome had better be alright, she did have his robe that counted for something. Didn't it?

The castle came into view after just a few minutes of him running. He thanked the heavens for his demonic speed. The first thing he smelt was blood. He didn't waste time getting to her. He raced upstairs and was shocked to see the wall caved in. He sped into the room and saw Kagura and a bunch of guards surronding his mate. Two of the guards held her upward and another two guards and Kagura were debating what to do with her.

"Put her down." InuYasha growled dangerously.

"Prince InuYasha!" The guards and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"I said." he snarled. "To put her down."

The guards dropped the girl and InuYasha pushed passed them and drew his mate into a bear hug. "Kagome!" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. He realized that her cheeks were wet with tears and she was soaked in blood. Thank God she was wearing his robe. He inspected her and noticed the blood was coming from a wound in her stomache and arms where claws had been digging into her. He growled. "Kagome, which guard did this to you?"

"None, I uh, the blast from the wall-"

"Bullshit." he hissed looking over his shoulder at the guards. "Which one of you bastards did this to my mate?!"

"Mate?!" they exclaimed in unison. They knew what that meant, they had basically wounded their future king's wife, their future queen.

"I'll kill whoever hurt her." he hissed at them. "Which one of you is it?"

"InuYasha, they didn't know!" Kagome exclaimed.

He turned to look at her, "But they hurt you mate..."he whispered his eyes darkening to a deeper shade of red.

She grasped his arm as he was about to leap up and strangle the closest guard. "Shhh, let it go."

He tried to pull out of her grasp but Kagome brought him into a hug and grasped his hair on the back of his head and pulled his face into the crook of her neck. "Shh Yasha shhh. It's okay Yasha, it's okay." she whispered, signaling for the guards and Kagura to get out as fast as they could. They all fled from the room. InuYasha's growl lightened into a purr as she rocked him back and forth. "Shhhh Yash. Shhh." she whispered stroking his hair. "I'm okay, nothing's wrong, I'm alive and okay."

His arms wrapped around her and his fingers wove through her hair and he drew her closer. Another growl exited from his throat.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Yasha, it's okay. Everything's okay." she cooed stroking his ears.

Just then, his mother and the same group of guards came running back into the room. "Get him away from the girl!" his mother exclaimed, "He'll never forgive himself if he harms her!"

InuYasha's head spun around and he growled loudly. "Touch her and die." he growled at the guards who were advancing on him and his mate.

"He needs to calm down." Kagome insisted in a rushed tone. "You'd better-"

"Leave!" InuYasha growled at the guards.

The guards rushed once again from the room and Kagome sent a pleading glance at Lady Izayoi. After a debating look, the lady herself rushed from the room.

InuYasha, after seeing that they were alone, picked her up, brought her over to the bed, layed her down then crawled up beside her and cuddled into her side. She scratched his ears until she was sure he was asleep then fell asleep with him.

* * *

InuYasha held on to his mate as they made their way to the thrown room. He growled at any one who dared look at her in the wrong way. Kagome had met his mother already and she loved her of course Kagome liked her as well especially since the first thing a woman asks was when were they expecting to start having pups making InuYasha faint, she couldn't help but like the woman. They were going to announce her to their kingdom today and she could tell InuYasha was nervous. If this went well and the kingdom accepted her then all InuYasha would have to do was talk to her father and negotiate a deal for her hand.

Kagome sent him a nervous smile and he frowned. As they approached the thone room his mother greeted them warmly. Kagome couldn't believe how accepting his mother was. Perhaps for the first time in a long time, InuYasha had found someone that made him happy.

"Are you ready?" she asked InuYasha then Kagome.

InuYasha nodded solemly and Kagome clung on to his arm. He watched Izayoi walk outside and address the situation. He heard gasps and Kagome clung on to his arm tightly. After Izayoi introduced them InuYasha looked at her, "Ar you ready?"

She smiled nervously and nodded, letting InuYasha escort her outside walking beside her the entire way.

There was a dead silence in the crowd. InuYasha cleared his throat. "Uh hello." he said. "I am InuYasha and this is my mate Kagome. My mother has already told you what has happened and has asked me to say why I've done these things. Well,I know for centuries our kingdom and hers have been at war but why? Because we are different? I don't know. The feud is older than I, my mother and my great grandmother and I see no more reason to fight. I need your acceptance my people, this relationship between my mate and I could end this war, bring home brothers, sons, husbands and fathers home from the war, all it takes to do that is for you to say yes. I, Prince InuYasha promise that for as long as I live there will be no more fighting because I love this woman with my whole heart just like I love my people."

Silence filled the air and Kagome grabbed his hand for comfort. All of the sudden Kouga and Shippo started to applaud. "No more fighting!" Kouga exclaimed.

Their appluse was drowned out by the overwhelming applause and cheers from the city. InuYasha grinned and threw his and Kagome's intertwind hands in the air and then spun her around and kissed her which caused the crowd to cheer even more. "Love not war! Love not war!" the crowd cheered.

InuYasha laughed."Marry me?" he asked Kagome.

"Get me a ring and maybe." she joked.

He laughed harder and put his arm around her. "I'll get you a ring, then maybe we can start on those pups mom wants."

Kagome rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yeah, maybe." she retorted.

Everything was perfect.

"Demon, you get your filty hands off my sister!" came a voice from crowd.

Well not exactly perfect.

* * *

**What did ya think? I liked this chapter to be honest! :) Anywhom, I asked my sister and she said that if she had to pick a boy that she would date it would be Rain or Dan.**

**Rain: FUCK YES!**

**Dan: HELL YEAH!**

**Kai: WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Eli: BUT I'M CUTE!**

**Anyway, if you want to vote, (please do) go to my profile and go to the poll and vote. The options are:**

**Eli: The sweet, nice guy but possesive**

**Kai: Cut off from the world but is caring**

**Dan: Quiet, tormented and athletic**

**Rain: Cocky bastard, has a sense of humor but secretly loving**

**Remember if you do vote, it'll give me a lot more time to write this fanfic and lots of others.**

**Thanks guys, **

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh hi, wow it's been a goddamn long time... Don't murder me kay? I'll just let you read the next (LONGLY AWAITED) chapter of KINGDOMS OF LOVE AND WAR. 'Bout time huh?**

**I don't own InuYasha**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

Kagome knelt beside InuYasha and held a wet cloth to his bleeding forehead as he glared across the room at her younger brother. His hand clenched her wrist and didn't let her move away from him. She knew what he was thinking, if he let her go, Souta might try to force her back to her father again.

He would burn in hell before he let that one happen.

Kagome looked at him intensely and then over at her brother and the man and woman who stood behind him. They were human just like her and though she wouldn't admit it to InuYasha she was almost glad to be in the presence of humans again. Even if said humans had just tried to attack InuYasha.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Demon, get your filthy hands off my sister!" came the voice from the crowd. Kagome's heart leapt in her chest at the sound of her brother's rough voice and she looked around frantically to find him before InuYasha did.

At her side, she heard InuYasha growl loudly. His arm tightened around her petite frame and his hand which lay limply on her hip brought her closer to him as his claws dug into her skin. She flinched slightly at this but InuYasha didn't release his grip, instead his free hand went to the hilt of his sword and he snarled menacingly at the crowd and hissed, "Who dare speak to me in that way?"

Kagome watched, wide eyed as she saw the crowd ripple and her brother Souta step forward followed by two others, a man with a staff and a woman with a giant boomerang. They all glared at InuYasha. "I do, your majesty." he seethed narrowing his eyes and giving InuYasha a mock bow. "I want the princess, she belongs in Naraku's kingdom!" he said mimicking InuYasha's gesture and placing his hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Over my dead body." InuYasha snarled.

At this point guards of InuYasha's kingdom had encircled the five of them. The woman had raised her hand to hold her boomerang and the man had assumed a fighting stance with his staff.

Kagome felt useless.

Souta spoke almost as soon as InuYasha had finished his sentence. "I can kill you, if you wish." he growled, drawing his longsword.

"By challenging me, you challenge my entire kingdom mortal. My kingdom, my army, my people." InuYasha hissed drawing his sword. "You can ensure death is at your house today."

Kagome stared up at him in shock, had he not just said he wanted peace? She yanked herself from his grip and moved ahead in front of the two of them. "Cut it out! Both of you!" she exclaimed. "Neither one of you is going to die! InuYasha put it away, he's not taking me away from you!"

"I'm not?" Souta asked taking a step toward her but stopping at cause of InuYasha's growl. Souta sheathed his sword quickly.

"No, Souta I chose to be here." she answered.

"Well, could you please explain who the hell he is?" Both men asked in unison.

Kagome sighed, "Souta, this is my mate InuYasha, InuYasha this is my brother Souta."

"Brother?!" InuYasha yelped.

"Mate?! Souta yelled.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Souta cleared his throat. "So uh mate, huh sis?" he managed to say clearing his anger for a minute.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but it was InuYasha who answered. "Yes mate. MY MATE." he growled.

InuYasha was so angry because after things had cleared up outside and InuYasha's mother lead them inside, the woman with the boomerang had 'accidentally' hit him in the head with her surprisingly sharp weapon.

"Does Father know about this?" Souta asked Kagome specifically this time.

Kagome tensed up immediately and InuYasha's hand loosened on her wrist and his eyes softened as he looked at the hidden emotions that graced her features.

She cleared her throat and said with her voice straining, "Souta, there are many things you don't know about Father."

"He's a great man, why the hell would you run off on him like that? He loves you!" Souta exclaimed.

"He didn't." Kagome said weakly, the life in her eyes slowly draining in painful memories.

"He did." Souta insisted.

"He may have," growled InuYasha. "but if he did he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it."

Souta looked from InuYasha to Kagome and his eyes widened in realisation. "Those bruises... Kagome-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said uprightly.

Souta nodded. "So, what will you two do?"

"I want to end the war," InuYasha said. "I want to confront your father and ask him for Kagome's hand to settle a peace treaty, I'll even pay him if I have to. But my men will be ambushed by yours if we go in without warning so Souta, though I do not like you, as a future member of my family I must ask you a favor. Go to your father and demand an audience for your sister and I. So we can settle things, it's time these two kingdoms lived in peace."

Souta nodded once more, looking at his sister. "Alright, I'll do it."

The three of them stood, InuYasha shook Souta's hand. "Thank you my brother." he mused.

Souta grinned and clasped his hand and after he shook he turned to Kagome and hugged her. "I'll be back, okay? And in peace next time."

"Counting on it." Kagome said smiling slightly.

Souta went to turn around but turned back to face her and whispered, "I won't let him hurt you again."

"That makes two of us." InuYasha mused.

* * *

**End of the chapter! Did you like it? Sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be up a lot sooner! Review, Follow all that fun stuff and I'll see you next time! :)**

**-Kaiyo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys! Sorry that it's been a while again, I've been busy with work. Anyway though I would be nice and post a chapter this week because I'm not going to be home next week and you won't get another chapter for at least that time. Oops. Well anyway, I might be posting another chapter for "For What InuYasha" which I like a lot so you should check it out. Also damn the last couple reviews I've got made me laugh, but I adore any review I get really.**

**Sorry that this author's note was really choppy and hard to read, I rushed through it but the story will be better.**

**Regardless, I don't own InuYasha, I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

**I hope you enjoy Kingdoms of Love and War Chapter 11, reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated.**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

"So that worthless daughter of mine has indeed mated with a demon, Souta?" Naraku hissed from the throne he sat on, glaring down menacingly at his son.

"Yes father." Souta complied bowing his head.

"And you did nothing to stop it?"

"No father."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, stood from the throne and walked slowly toward his son. "That is indeed, problematic."

"On the contrary father." Souta replied, locking eyes with his father. "The demon who mated her is of rather high standards, the prince and heir to the throne. You see father, he is rather fond of my sister and he wants to marry her. He finds it improper that they marry without the consent of the princess' father and he wishes to come here to form a deal of sorts with you. I would advice you see to meeting with him as a top priority."

Naraku towered over his son in rage. Why did this boy suddenly feel he had the authority to come into his kingdom and tell him how he should rule and who he should see? He was KING! He did not have to take orders from his youngest child, who to Naraku's misfortune was shaping up to be quite a lot like his demon loving sister.

"And WHY should I consent to this marriage, my son?" he hissed through bared teeth and a snarl.

Souta did not finch back. "We are poor father." he replied simply. "Your people are hungry and your kingdom is a mess. They are rich, well fed and they despite the war do not have to rob their fellow neighbours for food. The prince of demons has offered to pay you for Kagome's hand, and I deeply think you should consider his offer."

With that Souta turned on his heel and began to walk out from the throne room and said over his shoulder, "I will go back to their kingdom tomorrow with your answer. You should take up his deal."

The huge oak doors slammed shut behind him leaving Naraku and hiss greedy heart to think about his answer.

* * *

**Wow, that was a really short chapter, oh well, I think I got the point of the chapter over clear enough. But I guess since it's small you might get another chapter this week (maybe) **

**Anyway, reviews are very welcome and I REALLY appreciate them.**

**Thank you guys for your constant support of this story, there might only be 1 or 2 chapters left (if I do an epilogue there will be 2). Hey you know what if you want me to write an epilogue for 5 years later, tell me in reviews and if I get more than 3 positive replies I'll do it for you guys:). So thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support. I'm sorry it took me so long to even get near the end of this story but thanks to those who stuck with it or those who just joined in. You are all great, I will post a new chapter on either Thursday, Friday or Saturday so tell me if you want an epilogue!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**-Kaiyo**


End file.
